You, me, and Your Girlfriend
by MadameDegrassi96
Summary: Clare has been in love with Eli ever since she can remember, but respects that he loves Julia, much to her dismay. Julia and Eli fight ALL THE TIME, and Clare is there to pick up the pieces of this "failed" relationship. What will happen when Clare moves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Don't worry, guys I will update, all my stories until they are finished, but I have a fetish, with starting new stories, when I have writers block, so here we go! 333333**

"So, what happened?" Eli, and Julia fought all the time, it killed him a little more each time. Eli was my best friend, he doesn't deserve this.

"We got into an argument, I said things I shouldn't of, and she road off on her bike." I mentally rolled my eyes at Julia's dramatic exit.

"I'm sure she'll be back for you tomorrow, she always does." It took everything I had, not to put anger into my words. Julia had Eli. He was great, I am in love with Eli, I would never treat him like this, but Julia, takes advantage of his kindness. I don't have the guts to tell him how I feel, because he's so in love with Julia, I wouldn't want to ruin his happiness. I am always here for him, when Julia pulls another scandal.

He looked over at me, and there was a new look in his eye, one that I've never seen before.

"No, I won't let her do this to me anymore, Clare. She does this on a weekly basis." I nodded; I agreed 100 percent with that.

He leaned over to me, and I felt my eyes widen, and my chest tighten.

"Can I kiss you?" I nodded, wearily, and then I felt his lips on mine. Hot breath in my mouth, was amazing. I had dreamed of this moment for a year. I always knew he liked Julia, but now, he was kissing me. Elijah Goldsworthy was kissing me.

He began to touch my sides, and I whimpered by how great this felt. I've had a boyfriend before, but I've never loved anyone, besides Eli.

He touched under my shirt, and I let him. No one has ever seen or touched my skin that my clothes hid before, especially not towards my breasts, but I let him.

He unclasped my bra, and began massaging me; it felt so great, that I moaned into his throat. I could feel him growing, on my leg, and that sent excitement through my whole body. I never thought I'd be ready for sex so soon, but I love Eli.

LATER THAT DAY…  
CLARE POV

We just finished, and I wasn't sure how I felt. He was smiling, and I was smiling. It was great, and I loved it, because it was with Eli.

"So," I said, un sure of what to say.

"What time do you have to be home?" I looked at the dashboard.

"An hour ago." I said simply, he nodded, and climbed to the front seat of Morty. Life COULD NOT get better.

We pulled up to my house, and I was still smiling like a fool.

"So, I'll see you around?" He smirked, my favorite one.

"Guess you will." I smiled, and turned back to my house. Tomorrow, I would tell him how I feel.

THE NEXT DAY/CLARE POV

I went over how the conversation would go in my head, multiple times.

_Eli, hey, I have to tell you something._

_Okay, Clare, what is it?_

_Eli, I kind of, I love you._

I don't know how he would react, but I was hoping well. I walked onto campus, and saw Eli right away, talking to Adam. I walked up, but before I started talking Julia walked up. I was hoping, that he already did, or was about to tell her things were over. However, that's not quite how it went down.

"Eli, I am so sorry, you know how much I love you, I just, I have my insecurities I guess." She smiled at him, and I waited, waited for him to smile at me, and then tell her. He didn't.

"I love you so much." He hugged her, and then looked over her shoulder at me, a very hard look.

I walked away, numb, and hurt. Why would he do that? Why would he have _sex_ with me, and then turn back to _Julia._

I should've known. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, as I walked into English. I was dreading this, because I would not only have to face Eli, but Julia as well.

Why must I love someone so, so Eli.

ADAM POV

Clare was avoiding us all day, and Eli wouldn't say anything. I knew he did something stupid yet again, but he wouldn't tell me. Julia needs to leave us alone, so we can talk, but she won't.

I saw Clare sitting in English, so I decided to talk to het before Eli and Julia came in the room.

"Clare, why are you avoiding me? Why are you avoiding _us_?" her eyes flickered with pain, and I felt so bad, but right when she was about to answer me, Eli strolled in with Julia on his arm. She was giggling, and Clare looked down on her paper, and pretended to write. I needed to know what was going on! Eli kept sideway looking at Clare, and Clare kept her eyes on the center of the paper the whole time.

I could tell Julia was too wrapped up in her mind, to even notice all this tension. I decided to break it.

"So, Clare is you going to tell me what's wrong?" Julia and I looked at her, but Eli kept looking straight forward.

She got out of it, by asking the intercom:

"Clare Edwards, please report to the office. Clare Edwards, please report to the office."

She got up faster than I've ever seen her get up before. I looked over at Eli.

"Eli man, what the hell is going on?" Julia shot Eli a questioning glance, but didn't say anything.

"I have no idea." He said too quickly. I knew that he knew. He shot me a glance, and looked back at Julia as if saying, _later, when she's not here!_ I sighed and nodded. I needed to know what's up.

MEAN WHILE IN THE OFFICE  
CLARE POV

"Clare, your mom is here to pick you up." She nodded and walked passed Mr. Simpson, to her mother.

"What's going on?" she was never picked up from school early, ever. Except for the day Darcy had died.

"We're moving. Tomorrow." I almost wanted to cry. But this is for the best right? I won't ever have to see Eli after this. I decided to tell Adam because he is my best friend. He deserves to know, but I won't tell Eli. He doesn't deserve to know, he's never going to have to worry again.

I walked into my class room, English, and ignored the looks, I handed the principals note to Ms. Dawes, handed a personal note to Adam, and walked back out, not giving a second look back.

ADAMS POV

I saw Clare walk in, I studied the note before opening it.

_Adam, come over my house tonight so we can talk,_

_I'm moving, and to where I don't know, but I wont be able to go to Degrassi anymore._

_Do me a favor, and NOT tell Eli please? He doesn't need to know. _


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for a while before starting to pack up my things. I didn't want to forget anything, but at the same time, I just wanted to pick up and go. I was afraid that if I waited long enough, Eli could try to sweet talk his way into my life again, only this time, he went too far.

ADAM POV

"What do you mean Clare's moving?" I rolled my eyes,

"I mean just what I say I mean, SHE IS MOVING! Now tell me what happened! IT'S KILLING ME!"

Eli looked down clearly ashamed of this discussion. But we all know, that only made me more interested.

"Clare and I sort of, well we did something last night." He was mumbling and looking down, and un-Eli move.

_We did something last night._ No!

"You, you, you didn't?" I asked worried, just wanting him to tell me he was lying. I just wanted him to tell me.

But he shook his head. That was pretty much the opposite of what I wanted!

"I was mad about what Julia-"I cut him off right there.

"Hold the phone. So you took Clare's innocence and everything that matters to a young Christian girl, to get back at Julia? What the _hell_ is your problem Eli? Do you even know how wrong that is? Are you aware that that is thee lowest thing, ever?"

I started to pace, while continuing my rant.

"I mean, she is Clare, Clare EDWARDS! As in your best friend, so when did you start taking advantage of peoples emotions? Huh? Everyone knows she's madly in love with you, but she is too good of a person to get in the way of your slutty girl friend, and you do this shit!"

"Wait, what?"

"YEA I SAID IT SHES SLUTTY!"

"No! Not Julia you dummy, I mean Clare, she. She loves me?" I rolled my eyes. Now was not the time to play stupid!

"Elijah Goldsworthy? Do you really think Clare is the kind of girl who gives it up to the first guy who asks for no real reason?" I wanted to hit him in the face then and there.

"DAMNIT!" I recoiled my anger, and looked over at Eli, he's never looked this mad.

Then I looked behind me, and saw the person, who probably could only make this worse.

"Elijah baby, come on! I'm bored!" Eli gave her the meanest glare I've ever seen.

"Julia, go home."

"Eli, no lets go baby!" He started flaring his nostrils.

"Julia. Go. Home." He said it quietly, but it was still very cruel.

"Fine Eli, whatever." She stomped out, and Eli started fisting his hair. I knew it was best to stay, and just let him get it out. He started to pace, more than I did. He was talking to himself too low for me to hear.

CLARE POV

I got to wrapping up my pictures, and started to tear up as I saw how many photos I had with Eli.

The one Adam took on the beach, of him tickling me to death in the sand as a wave came up to my waste soaking Eli and I. I had another of Adam, Eli and I. Adam was on the outside me in the middle, and Eli's arm swiftly around me. I then saw a picture of Julia, Eli, Adam, and I. Julia was all over Eli, and Eli's arm was over her shoulder, and his other arm was around my waste. My arms were around Eli, and Adam's waste. Adam's arm was around my shoulder.

I felt tears well in my eyes at the sight.

I started having flashbacks of the night:

"_Clare, this feels so good!"_

_I moaned as he kept shifting in and out of me, it felt so good, so right._

I cut my memories off by smashing the picture against the wall. I sat with a shattered picture frame by my feet, as I fell to the floor. I buried my head in my knee's and lost control again.

The memories broke through my steel gate of hate, and played out in my head.

"_Clare, your so tight!" he moaned, which only made me feel all the better. _

_He was smashing his hips into mine, hard. It hurt, but I couldn't tell him to stop, when I was finally with the guy I loved. _

_Later on, after we finished, we laid in each others arms, waiting for sleep to overcome us, when I whispered: I love you, Eli. _

_I looked over at him, to see he was dead asleep. _

I can't even regret it, no matter how much I want to, I still feel bliss thinking of yesterday. I am such a pathetic person that I let him take my virginity, just because I loved him, when it was clear he didn't return the feelings.

It was just as much as much of my fault as it was his. I just wanted to believe that he could ever love me the way I knew I loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit here, waiting for Adam to come over, drying my tears, and sweeping up the glass. Go figure I distinctly remember buying this frame so I could keep this memory forever. I do not want to remember Eli at all. I don't want to remember his touch and I don't want to remember his smile. I don't want to remember anything about him because he'll always be the boy who took my breath away. I don't want to remember how he never actually cared that he held my heart, and let it break in one simple gesture.

What I knew was that no matter what, no matter how much I tried, I could never forget him. I could never forget the way he acted so kind, the way he seemed to care about all my feelings. I will never forget the day that he met Julia, I would never forget their first fight, or the day he told me they had sex for the first time. I would never forget that night I spent the whole night crying because of how much I loved him, and how she got to be with him. I would never forget how they went to freshman prom together, while me and Adam went as friends, and I will never forget watching them dance so elegantly, and the way he looked her in the eyes. The way he'd never look me in the eyes.

I could never forget the way he asked her to go with his family with him and Adam instead of me. I would never forget how much I wanted to die knowing he cared more for her than for me. I could never forget that when KC asked me to be his girlfriend Eli only said he didn't want me to because he didn't trust KC, but when I did date him, he never cared.

I could never forget the day KC broke up with me, it was the day I was starting to maybe love him, and I could never forget how I had to now see two boys who I loved madly in love with two other girls who were both not me. I could never forget the day I found out Julia and Eli finally admitted there love for each other. I could never forget the countless times I held him while he cried because Julia never trusted him. I could never forget the most previous time, I could never forget the day he took my virginity and I could never forget the way he looked at me the day I was going to tell him I loved him.

That stern look, that hard menacing glare, the warning look. It was the last look he gave me before kissing Julia, the last look he'll ever give me.

This thought caused another round of tears. My vision was so blurred that I cut myself on the glass. It felt so painful, but at the same time I felt so relieved. Like all the pain inside finally came out. All the hurt is being released. I quickly ran to the bathroom and washed off my arm, before examining the wound. It wasn't deep, it was just red and puffy. It looked worse than it was. I took a band-aid and covered it up.

I ran down stairs at the sound of the door step, and opened it up to see Adam. I smiled a small smile of appreciation and welcomed him in. He started up the stairs, but I had to bring him back down so he didn't see the glass and blood. He'd jump to conclusions. I lead him to the couch and sat there. It was silent for a while, until I just looked at him, he burst.

"I cannot believe you let him do this Clare, you shouldn't of, oh my gosh. He is such an idiot I am so sorry, if I would've known I would have done something, oh my I just, why Clare? What happened? What. I just. I cant." I stopped him from talking so that I could explain.

"I just, I love him." I said between my tears, I started to laugh.

"I'm so pathetic, I actually thought he could ever care about me the way I do him." I wiped my tears, away and cleared my throat.

"Clare, you cannot let yourself believe that. It's natural to love someone and they not exactly return the feelings. Eli is screwed up in the head, so no one can really ever be sure what he's thinking when he makes decisions. No one would ever know and no one can attempt to know." I nodded so that he would stop trying to tell me how wrong he was when I was just as much to blame as him.

I was just as much wrong for deciding to let him do this. But I did and I shouldn't have.

We were finally getting to our good bye's when my doorbell rung. I had no clue who it was, but once I got to my door, I recognized that boy anywhere.

"Eli, what in the world are you doing here?"


End file.
